


Dreamchaser

by soobins-kookie (katsubuns)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Like too fluffy, Soobin is so soft, Soulmate AU, but i promise it's really fluffy at the end, i suck at summaries please give this a chance, mentions of anxiety and depression, reader is confused and anxious, slight angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsubuns/pseuds/soobins-kookie
Summary: You were plagued by the same dream every night for more years than you'd like to admit.It left you feeling empty and isolated and the only constant in your life was the scent of peaches and the tingling longing it left on your lips.At this point you didn't think it could ever get better. That was until the scent became too strong to ignore and the source of it finally caught up to you.Or - the one in which you're an anxious mess and you've given up hope until you meet someone who convinces you that soulmates might actually be real.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Soobin/You, Choi Soobin/yn, Choi Yeonjun/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Dreamchaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya - so I haven't written in a hot minute. Please be gentle, this is my first attempt in getting out of my writer's block.  
> This is the first work under my second pseud, so if you want to read my other stuff check out KatsuIzuKiri (it's BNHA fics only, though)
> 
> I hope to finally get back into writing and will continue updating my stories on my main pseud and also post BTS & TXT fics here.
> 
> (Also credit to my friend Annie who sparked the idea for this by talking about applying lip balm to Soobin's lips ashdfkfh)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this angsty / fluffy mess :)

"Y/n, wake up already!" You heard the shrill voice of your roommate, Minji, behind your bedroom door, followed by knocks that were way too loud, especially this early in the morning. 

You let out a growl, pretending to be annoyed when, in reality, you tried hard to hide the fact that you were crying. "I'm awake, Minji. Stop being so obnoxiously loud. You'll wake our neighbours."

"I don't care about that. I just need you to be ready in thirty minutes."

You clicked your tongue. "Alright, alright. I'll get up."

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, you could hear her walking away, most likely to her own room. There was this end of semester party that she really wanted to go to. Somehow she didn't only convince you to join her, but also to wake up at an ungodly hour to accompany her to the shopping centre. She was planning on buying a new outfit, getting her hair done and even forking out money for a manicure. All because she wanted to impress the cute guy with the plump lips she had been obsessing over for the better part of the semester.

His name was Yeonjun, and he attended the same literature class as Minji. It wasn't unusual for her to develop crushes, but this was the first time she was this determined. Even though you were convinced that there was no need for her efforts. She could get any guy if she really wanted. She was somewhat of a social butterfly - bubbly and funny. Her good looks only adding to her already charming persona.

You were the polar opposite. You were nowhere near charming, some people outright calling you rude at times. It wasn't as though you were shy and introverted. You weren't unattractive or bitter either. It was something else entirely. Something even you couldn't put your finger on. The only thing you were certain of was the massive void in your heart and the anxiety of missing a crucial part of yourself.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down and attempting to stop the endless stream of silent tears from staining your cheeks. It wasn't unusual for you to cry the moment you woke up. In fact, you were pretty sure that you cried every single morning, and sometimes even when you woke up at night - drenched in sweat from yet another vivid dream that had settled in your subconsciousness years ago. 

The dream was always the same, the only constant in your life. And on most days it was the only thing to truly make you happy. Which was why you cried whenever it came to an end, for no matter how beautiful it was, the moment you woke up, all you could remember was the taste of peach flavoured lip balm on your trembling lips. 

You didn't know why this dream plagued you so relentlessly. Why you couldn't move past it. Sometimes you couldn't help but wonder whether this dream held the answer to all of your questions. Whether figuring out would finally close that void that had been gaping in your chest for all those years. Perhaps you were giving it too much weight, though. Maybe this dream was just that - a dream. And you were chasing after something that had no substance, no meaning.

Reluctantly you dragged yourself out of bed, grabbing some random clothes from your wardrobe before making your way into the bathroom. You hated getting ready, hated every place that wasn't your bed. But most of all you hated how much power you gave this emptiness inside of you. You knew that you should try harder, try to get yourself out of this mindset that you were alone in a world full of people who just didn't get you.

You knew that it wasn't fair to your family and your only friend, Minji. They were trying to understand, trying to be there for you. But you were a master at pushing people away, and you didn't know how to stop. You didn't think it was impossible for you to change, to find happiness. You just didn't know how. Perhaps all you had to do was open up your heart to someone. Maybe putting yourself out there would help you untangle the mess in your head. 

But there wasn't anyone you wanted to open up to. Your family had dealt with your issues for far too long, and now that you lived on your own, you didn't want to bother them again. Minji wasn't an option either. You loved her so much, but her advice was the worst. She had never dealt with any hardships in her life, so all she would ever say was "just keep smiling". You had given up on explaining that this wasn't how it worked.

At this point, all you could think of was to disappear. Because all that this emptiness did was drag the life out of you and you felt like every minute you were awake was just wasted breath. You were made of broken dreams and empty spaces. What was there to live for other than waiting for an answer to a question that you couldn't even define?

"Are you about done in there?" You could hear Minji from outside the bathroom door.

You just hummed in response and opened the door. You had gotten ready on autopilot, a skill that you had acquired over the years. It was only natural to dissociate from your surroundings when you lived in your head instead of reality. 

The car ride to the shopping centre was quiet. You preferred it that way, but Minji was a chatterbox, and you knew that she hated the silence you continually cast over the two of you. Usually, you would try to make an effort at least. Bring up a topic and let her take over the conversation so you could zone out again. But you couldn't bring yourself to do that today.

You felt an odd sensation in the pit of your stomach, and you couldn't quite define it. It felt like dread, in a sense. You just didn't know where it had come from and why you couldn't shake it off. Something big was looming over you, and it cast a shadow over the already dim spark inside your heart. You had the strong urge to turn around, run home and hide in your bed until the shadow was gone - until you were numb and void of feelings again.

Because emptiness was better than the suffocating anxiety that was creeping through your body as you followed Minji through the shopping centre. 

You were even farther away from reality than you usually were which you noticed only when your best friend flicked your forehead. You snapped out of it, rubbing your sore skin, wondering whether she had left a mark with her freshly manicured nails.

"I asked if you were hungry," she stated, seemingly fed up with the behaviour you had demonstrated so far. 

You shrugged your shoulders. "Not really."

"Well, we're getting lunch anyway. You never eat enough as it is and you skipped breakfast again."

You raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Y/n, you know I love you, but you need to see someone, like a therapist or something. You're even weirder than usual," she said, dragging you behind her to the food court.

_Weird._

You hated that word. It seemed as though this was the word that had defined you for the longest time. Or at the very least it was what people _thought_ defined you. You wanted to believe that there was more to you, that you had a personality below the surface - something brighter hidden behind that empty shell of yours. _If only someone would be able to crack it open._

Minji ordered both of you food while you were scanning the area for an empty table. While you were looking around, you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your stomach, and you couldn't help but wince a little. You closed your eyes, trying to take a deep breath. 

But when you closed them, instead of darkness, you saw the blurry outlines of a face. You couldn't make out any specifics, though. All you could see were dimples, and suddenly the scent of peaches was filling your nose.

A hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality, and you looked around in panic. You were both relieved and disappointed to see that it was Minji who had shook your shoulder. Tray in one hand and the other firmly placed on your arm. 

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

You simply nodded and sat down. The sensation from earlier gone, but the anxiety still very much present. You had no idea what had just happened, but you couldn't forget those dimples, and the scent of peaches was still lingering in the air.

"Can you smell that?" You eventually asked.

Minji lifted her nose and sniffed around. "What do you mean?"

"It smells of peaches in here," you stated matter of factly.

She furrowed her brows. "All I can smell is kimchi fried rice. Are you sure you're okay?"

You sighed. "No. Maybe I'm not okay."

"Please talk to me, y/n. I know you like to keep to yourself, but I care about you and honestly, I worry a lot lately. You've become even more absent than usual, and it scares me a little."

You looked down, poking your food with your chopsticks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said, placing her hand firmly on yours. "You're my best friend. I might be shit at giving advice, but I'm here to at least listen to you."

You gave her a half-hearted smile. "I know, and I appreciate that. But I don't even know what's wrong with me myself. I have no idea how to explain it to you."

"Is it those dreams?" She asked. "The ones you've told me about a while ago."

You couldn't hide your surprise. "I didn't think you still remembered that," you admitted.

"Tch, of course, I remember," she said, almost offended. "I can hear you crying at night, you know."

You only grimaced in response. You thought that you had gotten better at hiding your tears. But your best friend still managed to catch on somehow, and now you couldn't help but feel bad for worrying her the way you had done for so long.

"I'm sorry," you said. "I understand if you don't want to live with me anymore. I know it must be difficult to deal with me." You looked as dejected as you felt, fully expecting her to agree with you. Expecting her to tell you that you were a failure, a burden on her. 

You didn't expect the sad smile that appeared on her face, though.

"I would never leave your side, y/n. Living with you is fun, and you're anything but a failure," she assured you. "I do think that you need to talk to someone about your… mental health, though."

You sighed. "I don't know who to talk to, Minji. I don't even know where I would start. I don't know what's wrong, I just… I just feel so empty."

"Have you ever thought that those dreams might have an actual meaning?" She suddenly asked.

You gave her a sad smile. "Every day."

"Then let's find out what it could mean. There has to be some sort of clue somewhere."

You shrugged your shoulders. "I've been having this dream for years now, I don't expect anything anymore. I've been waiting for too long."

"You're always waiting for some sort of answer, y/n. But it seems as though you never actively seek it out. You never look at any of the signs. You can't just expect to get better without any effort of your own." 

You scoffed, wanting to protest but your words died in your throat, way before they made it to your tongue. You wanted to be angry at what she had said. Wanted to say that it was bullshit, that you weren't just waiting around. But deep down, you knew that she was right. You weren't proactive in getting better. You weren't doing anything, really. You were just hiding in the background while the people around you were living their lives. 

It was painfully quiet for a few minutes. You were still trying to digest the truth that Minji had served you, looking down at your barely touched bowl of food. If you had looked up, you would have seen the intense look your friend was giving you. You would have seen the conflict in her eyes and the way she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unsure of whether she should let out what was sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you," Minji said, biting her lip. "Believe in soulmates?"

Your eyes shot up immediately, looking at her in pure confusion. "Say what?"

"Well, you know… The way you keep having the same dream, and you always say how empty and incomplete you feel," she explained. "I don't know, it was just an idea, I guess."

You swallowed hard. Soulmates? No, stuff like that didn't exist in real life. It was nothing but fiction, an overused trope that made you cringe more often than not. Being destined to meet and fall in love with a particular person sounded too good to be true, and you wouldn't waste any thought on something as ridiculous as that.

"This isn't a Nicholas Sparks novel," you said. "I'm pretty sure I won't just run into my soulmate, and suddenly I'm void of all issues and see the world through rose-tinted glasses." Your response sounded a lot snarkier than you had intended, but you couldn't help it. Minji's words had struck a nerve with you, and you felt the need to suffocate that thought before it had the chance to grow roots in your brain.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, y/n. I think it would be super romantic," she grinned and shovelled the last of her food in her mouth. "Maybe Yeonjun is my soulmate."

For the first time in days, you managed to let out a genuine laugh. "I'm sure he is."

"Never say never," she said, poking out her tongue at you. "Come on, let's go home. We have a party to prepare for."

You let out a gagging noise. "Please don't remind me of that."

"Stop acting like an edgy teen. Parties are fun, and you will see that for yourself tonight. I have a good feeling about this," she said teasingly. "Maybe you find someone to hook up with tonight."

You looked at her, bewildered almost. "Ew, no thanks."

"Maybe getting laid would help with your sadness. Something about orgasms and serotonin release." You knew by the tone of her voice that she was only teasing you, but it stung nonetheless. You were painfully aware that you were very much unkissed and even more untouched. While you weren't in a hurry to lose your virginity, you didn't particularly like to be called out on it.

"Well, maybe going to this party on your own will help with your big mouth," you snapped at her.

She lifted her hands defensively. "Geez, lighten up, y/n. I was just joking. You know I respect your decisions, I was just trying to make a joke."

"Right," you said. "Just a joke."

You couldn't laugh about it though. Which was why the walk back to Minji's car was quiet, and you were back hiding inside your head. The moment you stepped into the lift that led to the car park, the scent of peaches filled the air once again. You quickly turned around, looking through the open doors of the lift, trying to find the source. 

It was as though your eyes were drawn to him. Opposite the lift, on the other side of the shopping centre, you saw a tall boy standing there, completely unassuming. He was looking down, applying what looked like chapstick to his lips. You couldn't quite make out his features, only that he had purple hair. 

And then his head shot up, as though someone was calling out to him and he responded with panic. It only took one second before your eyes met his. He was too far away, his face slightly blurry. But you could see his shiny, slightly parted lips.

And for the first time in years, the scent of peaches didn't make you sick to your stomach. For the first time, the sweet smell felt comforting, like coming home after a long period away. Before you could do anything, though, the doors in front of you closed, and you lost sight of the boy.

In a frenzy, you pressed the button that opened the lift doors, over and over again, but the doors stayed very much shut, and the lift started moving, completely ignoring your pleas and angry button smashing.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Minji asked from beside you.

You looked at her with wide eyes. "I have no idea," you admitted. "But I could smell peaches again. And there was… I don't know what's going on, but I need to get back down there."

"I'm concerned, but if you insist then let's go. I want an explanation though," Minji said.

You just nodded, watching the lights on the different floors flash up. The moment you were back on the floor you had seen the boy at, you all but tore the doors open with your bare hands. However, the moment you stepped out of the lift, the smell of peaches was gone. And so was the guy with the purple hair. 

You looked around in a frenzy, hoping to pick up the scent once more. Like an animal on a hunt, you started walking through the centre, sniffing around, eyes wide and neck craned. You ignored the looks you received, focused only on finding the source of the peachy scent.

But you didn't find it. The trail had gone cold, and so had your heart. You suddenly felt silly, downright stupid. _What were you even doing?_ Trying to find a guy that most likely didn't even mean to look at you. He was probably freaked out because you kept staring at him. 

You shook your head, grabbed Minji's hand who was silently walking behind you and made your way to the dreaded lift once more. This time, when you stepped inside, there were no peaches and no parted lips. There were only you and your anxiety and the fact that you had wasted an hour looking for someone you had never even spoken to before.

"Are we talking about what just happened?" Minji asked when you sat down in her car.

"No."

That was the only thing you said before your friend started the engine. And it would be the only thing you'd say during the entire ride home. You were trapped in your head again, mad at yourself for imagining things that definitely weren't real. You didn't even know what you had been expecting. Why had you decided to chase after a stranger? And why did it hurt so much to find out that he was gone?

The rest of the afternoon went by in a haze. You were dreading the party even more now, trying to get yourself out of it by pretending to be sick. But Minji saw through your bullshit and wasn't having any of it. "Stop hiding, y/n. We're going out tonight," she said. "You're twenty years old, not ninety. You have so many years left, stop wasting them by hiding in your bed." 

When all you responded with was a heavy sigh, she smiled triumphantly. "I'll do your makeup and lend you one of my outfits."

You didn't react at all, only sat down on the stool standing by Minji's vanity, patiently letting her do her ministrations. You knew her long enough to know that she would never take no for an answer anyway. So you decided to just go with it. If you had to go to this party, you might as well look the best you possibly could.

While waiting for your friend to finish, you recalled her words that were still ricochetting in your brain. _You have so many years left._ It was true, you were young, way too young to hide away like that. You knew you should go out there, do something with the youth you were given. But then you remembered how you had tried to take the initiative earlier on the same day and how painfully it had backfired. 

If that was what putting yourself out there was, then you were content with hiding away. If that was what it meant to have so much time left, then you didn't want it. Because at this point, time was what was scaring you the most and you didn't want to feel even more fear than you already did. If there was a timer, some sort of clock that was slowly ticking away at your life, then all you wanted was to speed it up and count down the days until you felt less empty, less alone.

Minji's beauty treatment didn't last anywhere near as long as you had wished, and before you knew it, you found yourself in a full face of makeup and an outfit you would never pick yourself. 

"I look like a stripper."

Minji clicked her tongue. "You look beautiful. Stop being so negative. I didn't even put that much makeup on your face."

"It's not the makeup, Minji. It's the fact that this top can barely be classed a top and this skirt might as well be considered a belt."

She laughed hysterically at that remark. "It's really not that bad, y/n. You look gorgeous, and I really think you should dress up like this more often."

"It's not like I want to hook up with anyone, so I don't get why I should dress up."

She shook her head and stepped behind you. You could see her hands snake around you, pulling your skirt down a little and smoothing out the fabric. She was checking you out in the full-length mirror you were standing in front of and smiled.

"Dressing up isn't about impressing guys, y/n. It's about being confident in your own skin. You look gorgeous. I mean look at this," she said, her hands tracing the sides of your waist, all the way down to your hips. "I would kill for your body, it's time you see yourself the way others see you."

You swallowed hard and closed your eyes for a split second. When you looked back into the mirror, you saw someone that wasn't you. Or at least that's what it felt like. You saw a young woman, dressed in clothes that hugged her body just right and a face that was accentuated by makeup which only amplified her natural beauty. But her expression didn't match her looks. She looked insecure - empty, in a sense. And it was the only giveaway that it was your own reflection staring back at you.

You straightened your shoulders and tried to look confident. You were more than that, you wouldn't let your insecurities define you. You were y/n. And you owned this outfit. 

Minji seemed to sense your change in demeanour and smiled to herself. "If you genuinely feel uncomfortable, then you can wear something else. I don't want to force you."

You shook your head. "No, I think I'll keep this on. I actually quite like it."

By the time you reached the party, you already regretted your decision. The moment you stepped inside, you felt as though everyone was staring at you. You tried to reason with yourself, repeating like a mantra that everyone at the party was way too busy enjoying themselves to actually notice you. But anxiety didn't work that way. You were at war with yourself now, half of you wanted to leave while the other half wanted to prove a point.

No more hiding, no more quietly fading away. Maybe with a little bit of strength, you could turn things around. Perhaps this party was what you needed to leave the darkness behind you and step into the light that you had shied away from for so many years. Maybe this would be where you'd finally find yourself.

It didn't even take one minute before your newfound confidence and enthusiasm died down. You looked around the house, crowded with unfamiliar faces and the smell of alcohol in the air. You couldn't help but scoff. Why had you thought for even one second that things would change? Here of all places.

You let out an exasperated sigh, trying to get Minji's attention to let her know for the umpteenth time just how displeased you were. She looked at you, her lips forming the most obnoxious pout you had ever seen. "We just got here, y/n. Please give me just one more hour. You know that Yeonjun is at this party and you also know how badly I want to kiss those lips," your friend said with a pleading look in her eyes. Your icy glare didn't waver though, and she looked about ready to throw a tantrum. "Pleeeeease?" She tried one last time.

You let out yet another sigh. "Fine," you gave in. "I know how badly you want to hook up with this guy. Who am I to deny you your chance…"

She looked at you, bewildered almost. "Hook up? Y/n I will _marry_ this man.”

You just laughed, shaking your head. "Well, then go get your future husband before someone else makes a move."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," she said, saluting with a big grin before disappearing in the crowd.

The moment you lost sight of Minji, you felt anxiety creeping through your veins. You didn't exactly know what it was that you despised so much about parties. Maybe it was the obnoxiously loud crowd that put you off, or maybe it was the usually terrible music. Perhaps it was a mix of both even. But you were here now, and it seemed as though that would be the case until Minji had finally gotten her chance with Yeonjun. You were well aware that the one hour she begged you for would most likely end up being four at least. 

You walked into the kitchen, deciding that if you had to stay, you might as well enjoy yourself to the best of your ability. You weren't one for alcohol, finding that your intoxicated mind usually made your anxiety even worse. But you ignored your voice of reason. One cup of beer wouldn't get you drunk. If anything, it would help you feel less like a loner. Considering you weren't just the only one without company, but also the only one without a drink.

You marched toward the keg, grabbed a clean cup and filled it to the brim. You grimaced at yourself. You didn't mean to pour that much, especially considering that you weren't particularly fond of the taste. The sound of someone clearing their throat made you jump, spilling some of the beverage on the tiled floor.

"Easy, princess," a guy that had just appeared behind you said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

You shook your head. "You didn't scare me. Just took me by surprise is all."

"You might just be the only girl here that isn't wasted yet," he stated.

"What makes you think I'm not drunk like them?"

He grinned. "Your quick reflexes," he said, scanning you up and down. "Besides, you're the only girl that hasn't tried to flirt with me yet."

"So... you're telling me that only drunk girls try to flirt with you?" You asked. "That's kinda sad, dude."

He widened his eyes. "Did you just 'dude' me?"

"Yes?"

He puffed his cheeks. "You're mean. I don't know if I want to talk to you anymore."

"Then don't?" You didn't really understand this guy. He was the one approaching you in the first place. Besides, it wasn't as though you had insulted him. All you did was call him dude. 

You realised then that maybe this wasn't socially acceptable anymore and you had missed the memo. You mentally facepalmed yourself. That was precisely the kind of shit that happened when you were left alone with strangers.

Just when you were about to break the awkward silence with an apology, he spoke up again. "I'm just kidding, princess. You're easily the most interesting girl here," he said with a big grin. "I'm Beomgyu, by the way."

You nodded, still confused. You really had to work on your social skills, you were way out of your depth. "Y/n," you simply said.

"Well, y/n, who ditched you?" He asked.

"Huh?"

He chuckled lightly. "A pretty girl like you, standing here all alone. Something tells me that you have been ditched. By your friends? Perhaps a boyfriend even?"

You raised your eyebrows. "If you're asking whether I'm single, then the answer is yes."

"You really are a smart one, huh?"

You couldn't help but laugh. "No, you're just easy to read."

He pursed his lips, but the pout was soon replaced by a wide grin. "Well, I can't say the same of you. You seem like quite the mystery to me," he said. He walked closer towards you, and you held your breath, not sure what he was up to. 

It was obvious to the both of you that his closeness was accelerating your heartbeat and it was just as obvious that your poor attempt in concealing it had failed. He was really close now, close enough for you to feel his breath on your ear. "A mystery I would like to solve," he suddenly added, semi whispering.

You swallowed hard and looked up. You didn't know what was going on, but this was way out of your comfort zone, and you didn't know whether you should feel scared or ecstatic. Just when you thought Beomgyu was about to close the gap between you, he moved back with a sly grin, waving an empty cup in front of your face. 

It was then that you realised he had been reaching over your shoulder to grab himself a clean cup. _What an absolute tease._ He knew exactly what he had done to you, and part of you despised him for it. The other part was glad that it was over. Because no matter how excited you had been a moment ago, the adrenaline had worn off and you realised that this wasn't what you would have wanted.

You weren't looking for a hookup, not even a making out session. You weren't the type of person to kiss a stranger and you sure as hell didn't want to waste your first kiss on someone who was clearly skilled in breaking hearts.

At the same time, you would have been lying if you said you didn't like the attention, though. You'd never been flirted with before and generally were a master in blending in with the crowd. This was new territory, and it was scary, but something inside of you felt adventurous. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to him. At least it would help you kill some time until Minji was done with whatever it was she was doing.

You smiled at Beomgyu, realising that you had spaced out and completely missed what he had just said. You were just about to ask him to repeat himself when your head started spinning. You had two sips of your beer at most, why were you feeling so strange all of a sudden? 

"Shit, are you okay?" Beomgyu asked you, seemingly worried.

You nodded. "Yeah… I think I need some fresh air."

He immediately put his arm around your waist and helped you through the sliding doors in the kitchen that led into the backyard of the house. The garden was only dimly lit, but that didn't stop people from being out here. You spotted some people making out in a corner, and a few other small groups were chatting a good ways away from the noisy dancefloor. Beomgyu walked you over to the little pond at the far end of the garden and helped you sit down on the bench that stood in front of it.

"You feeling any better yet?" He asked

You wanted to shake your head no, but you didn't want to ruin his night. "I'm fine, thanks. You should go back inside and have some fun. I'll be back soon."

"I literally just met you and already managed to uncover one of the mysteries surrounding you," he said with a smile.

"Huh?"

He grinned. "You're a terrible liar."

"Shut up," you said with a pout. "I don't want to ruin your night. Please go back inside, I'll be fine. This happens a lot lately."

"What exactly happens a lot?"

You tilted your head. "It's hard to explain. It's just sudden dizziness coupled with this nauseating feeling. It feels like dread in a sense, like something's looming over me," you explain.

"Is this where you're telling me that you're cursed? Because I'd like to survive tonight," he joked.

You grimaced. "Wow, you're funny." You wanted to be annoyed but failed miserably. When the next wave of nausea hit you, your smile dropped though. "It's never been this bad," you said. "But usually there's this sickly sweet scent of peaches. It's missing righ-" 

Your sentence was cut short by the familiar scent filling your nose. Usually, it would make your nausea worse. It would make you retch and taste acid in your mouth. But not this time. This time it calmed you down. Similar to when you had smelled it in the shopping centre earlier. You immediately jumped up, frantically looking around. 

Beomgyu was seemingly alarmed by your erratic behaviour. If it wasn't for this odd feeling in the pit of your stomach, you would have felt bad for him. He was most likely just looking for a hookup and ended up looking after a lunatic instead. 

_And then suddenly, the world stood still._

The scent had caught up to you, its source now right behind you. You could smell it, you could feel it. It was like static in the air, tangible almost. You turned around, your back now turned towards the pond and your eyes staring into those of the boy you had seen in the shopping centre.

"Soobin?" You heard Beomgyu's voice from somewhere far away. It didn't even register with you that he was standing right beside you. "What are you doing out here?"

But he didn't receive an answer. Instead, the boy looked at you. "I finally found you," he said with a shy smile.

"You did."

He looked almost apologetic now. "I tried to find you earlier, but I somehow lost the… scent."

"I tried to find you too," you admitted. For a moment neither of you said anything until his words had sunk in. "Wait, you can smell those peaches too?"

"Peaches?" He asked. "All I can smell are Peonies."

You widened your eyes. "Peonies?"

"Yeah, I can smell them right now."

You couldn't hide your surprise. "I use peony-scented shampoo," you said with a blush.

"And I use peach-scented lip balm."

Just like that, everything was so clear. All the signs that you had ignored were now dancing right in front of your eyes. The lonely nights in which you felt like half of your heart was beating in someone else's chest. The anxiety of being separated from something that you couldn't even name. The dread you faced every single day when you questioned why you were even alive at all. And all the mornings where everything was uncertain except for the sweet smell of peaches and the tingling feeling on your lips.

All of your struggles had led you here. Facing a complete stranger that seemed to hold the key to all your questions.

You could see in his eyes that he felt the same. You saw the sadness on his face slowly fade away. His expression had softened immensely, and you wondered whether he could see the same in you.

"I have no idea what is happening, but I don't think I've ever been happier before," he said with a smile on his lips.

_His lips._ This was the first time you took full notice of them in the dim light of the garden lights. They looked soft, like pillows, curled up into the most adorable smile. You spotted the dimples you had seen in your imagination earlier that day. Now they were right there in front of you, and all you wanted was to touch them, lay your hands on his soft cheeks. You looked up into his eyes, studied his facial features, and you saw your future looking back at you.

Your heart was beating out of sync, and you didn't know what this feeling was, but he pulled you in. _You were the ocean, and he was the moon._ He drew you in, and you let it happen, your tides were his to control, and for the first time in your life, you were willing to let down your walls. 

You had been convinced that your puzzle was missing too many pieces, that it would never be complete. But now he had stepped into your life, and you realised that maybe your missing pieces weren't lost at all. They had just been misplaced. And now they were back home with you.

"You guys are acting weird. Do you know each other?" You heard Beomgyu ask from beside you. You felt terrible for completely forgetting that he was still there with you.

You shook your head. "No, we don't. But I believe that we will change that very soon."

"You're talking as if you guys are soulmates or something like that," Beomgyu said.

The face in front of you lit up, the smile contagious. "We might just be."

"Oookay. Well, I leave you guys to it," Beomgyu said. "Nice to meet you, y/n."

You just nodded in his direction, but your eyes never left those of the boy in front of you.

"I'm Soobin," he eventually said.

You smiled. "And I'm y/n."

"You are even prettier than I imagined," Soobin said with a soft smile.

You tilted your head. "Imagined? Were you expecting this?"

"After years of strange dreams and feeling like part of me was somewhere far away, I kind of figured that there has to be someone out there who can fill my empty spaces."

You chuckled lightly. "If you put it that way then I guess it makes sense. Maybe I was too caught up in my own head to realise what was so obvious." You nervously chewed on your bottom lip. "So are we… do you really think soulmates are real?"

His smile grew even wider, and his nose scrunched up a little, making your heart swell in your chest. "I was sceptical at first, but now that I look at you, I'm sure of it."

"Me too."

His smile faltered a little, and you could see a hint of insecurity behind his eyes. "Um… would you like to… shall we get out of here?"

"Yes, please," you said with a big smile. "I just need to let my friend know."

He nodded, and you started moving towards the house. But the feeling of a hand gently taking hold of your wrist made you stop in your tracks. You turned around and suddenly stood flush against Soobin. "Sorry, I just… I'd really like to hold your hand," he said, looking down to study the lawn in an attempt to avoid your eyes. He was clearly expecting to be rejected.

You giggled lightly, which made him look back up at you. "I thought we established that we're soulmates," you said.

"Yeah but we just met, and I don't want to scare you off."

You smiled softly. "I've been touch starved all my life, Soobin. I think I've waited long enough to be with you."

You could see the confidence in his smile grow, and he carefully took your hand in his. "I don't think I'll ever let go."

"Wow, you really are cheesy, huh?"

He pursed his lips. "I'm just happy I finally found you."

"Me too," you admitted with a bright smile, lightly squeezing his hand.

He swallowed hard, and you couldn't read his expression at all. "Let's find your friend and get out of here. I want to be alone with you," he said. He saw your shocked expression and realised what he had said. The blush on his face was visible even in the dim garden light. "So that we can talk," he clarified. "Just talk. _Oh my god, Soobin, what the fuck._ " He mumbled the last part to himself, and you couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute," you said, lightly pulling on his hand to make him follow you.

It didn't take too long for you to find Minji. She seemed to have gotten her chance with Yeonjun as they were sitting on the sofa, caught up in a heated makeout session. You didn't want to interrupt them, but you had to let her know that you wanted to leave.

When you lightly shook her shoulder to get her attention, you could see her pout before she even fully looked at you. "Y/n, please don't make me leav-" But her words got stuck in her throat when she saw your hand holding that of another person. Her eyes travelled up, landed on Soobin and immediately looked at you with question marks in her eyes.

"Long story," you just said. "I'm… No, _we're_ leaving. Are you okay on your own?"

She nodded, ecstatic to see that you finally seemed to have decided to give someone a chance. You could see in her eyes just how happy she was, and she didn't even know half of the story. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her," Yeonjun said with a grin, planting a kiss on Minji's cheek which made your friend giggle. But then his eyes landed on the person beside you and his expression changed to that of utter confusion. "Wait, Soobin? What are you doing?"

Soobin just grinned. "Long story," he repeated your words. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

Yeonjun just nodded, and with that, he went back to giving Minji his undivided attention. You looked up at Soobin and squeezed his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said, hands still intertwined and your heart at ease for the first time in forever.

An hour ago, the thought of soulmates was nothing but a fictional trope to you. But in the blink of an eye, it had become your new reality, and no matter how sudden it had come, deep down you knew that you had been waiting for this for longer than you could remember.

With Soobin by your side, you would no longer have to hide in the background, you were done with watching others live their lives while you were quietly fading away. With Soobin by your side, time didn't scare you any longer, and finally, you could stop counting down the days until you weren't alone. 

_Because you weren't._

Call it destiny, call it fate; it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was here and you knew that he wouldn't leave because he felt just as much at ease with you in his life as you felt with him.

_Peaches and peonies_ \- a symphony of delicate scents that told the story of two people destined to meet and fall in love with each other. Your story had only just begun, and you couldn't wait to fill the empty pages with memories of you and the boy whose hands were so clearly made to fit in yours.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Please excuse any grammar mistakes I'm a mess right now. Thanks.~~


End file.
